


髪がもし白くなろうとも

by mikochan_noda



Series: SS one-sentence series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All emotions here, Angst, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Growing Old Together, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: They say, I bet, They’ll never make it. - Shania Twain.Sasuke, Sakura and living the rest of their lives. [31 sentences]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SS one-sentence series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955131
Kudos: 23





	髪がもし白くなろうとも

**0701: Necromancer**  
  
The warmth trickles from her unfurling knuckles, but surprisingly, he grabs her hands, like an anchor, before the light in his eyes faded.

* * *

**0702: Asylum  
**  
She tells him stories, trying not to let the tears fall, to lull him to sleep; More so, he asks questions, about the little girl who loved a lost boy.

* * *

**0703: Old Habits Die Hard**  
  
He was already half-way warming the clear _anmitsu_ syrup before he remembered that no one will eat it after supper tonight.

* * *

**0704: Slice of Life**  
  
Satisfying afternoons were spent in counting the thin slivers of silver in the dark mess of his hair, as they gently burn in pale, warm gold. **  
**

* * *

**0705: Tag**  
  
They consumed their entire life in chasing after their demons, but now they had each other to exorcise them.

* * *

**0706: Watch the Queen Conquer**  
  
No one dared to question the small, old woman that to be let inside the emergency station, demanding to see her ailing husband.

* * *

**0707: Animal Kingdom**  
  
“-now I’ve got a menagerie - a pride of cats, a pack of dogs, a cast of hawks! By the gods, I don’t know what to do with them, because I wasn’t prepared for Sasuke-kun’s empty nest syndrome.”

* * *

**0708: Twist of Fate**  
  
Now that Sasuke was in need of a cane, and frequently had to stoop, Sakura is currently enjoying the sudden height difference between them.

* * *

**0709: “That will be enough”**  
  
This time, when her husband thinks of taking on the familiar mantle and sword, she stopped his outstretched hand in protest. No. No more…  
  
”Sasuke-kun, that will be-”

* * *

**0710: “Fuck the Police”**  
  
“Back in my day,” Uchiha-san rallies, scowling when the disrespectful greenhorn rolls his eyes (discreetly, but it didn’t escape his notice.), “you would be sent to the field without this orientation nonsense.” 

* * *

**0711: AirBNB**  
  
This is the last time she would let Sasuke-kun choose their accommodations for their vacation, as it had no slip-proof mats on the bathrooms, resulting in his unsuspecting tumble and almost breaking his spine. (which was already prone to breaks, because of the hugs from his wife, daughter, and grandchildren)

* * *

**0712: Shade**  
  
It’s a good thing that pink and white hair colors blend so well, Sakura thinks while plucking the different strands from the teeth of her comb.

* * *

**0713: Treat Yo Self  
**  
“You shouldn’t be purchasing _this_ behind my back!” She placed the bottle of Cialis in between them with a scowl and cutting him off before he could explain. “I’ve could’ve gotten them free! For a lifetime! I own the pharmacy, Sasuke-kun!”

* * *

**0714: Tinder**  
  
“I know men age like fine wine, but this is ridiculous!” Sakura noted the tons of swipes her husband had all across the shinobi nations, both from rostered and civilian population.

* * *

**0715: “Take a Break”**

“Wait.”

Sasuke whispers, barely suppressing his excitement after she stole his breath with a mere touch.

And because they’ll have a long night solely for themselves, he hastily takes off his dentures.

* * *

**0716: Cards Against Humanity**

**Naruto:** _Ever since “the incident” every time I close my eyes, I still see __________?”_

 **Sakura:** My husband’s Chidori plunging through my chest.  
**Sasuke:** My heart quivering its last in a hand that’s saved thousands.

 **Naruto:** _It’s a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with___________._

 **Sakura:** Conspiracy theories and fake news.  
**Sasuke:** Becoming Hokage.

 _ **Naruto:** How am I maintaining my relationship status?_  
**Sakura:** My hand that can explode anything with just a touch.  
**Sasuke:** My eyes and mouth that can compensate for any dysfunctional limbs.

 **Naruto:** Fuck you, guys.

Needless to say, the game was now forever banned on the biweekly Veteran’s Fun Night.

* * *

**0717: Entropy**

“Sometimes, I wish I was selfish.” Sakura’s voice wobbles, and cracks with age while her webbed fingers trace the lines of his face on an aging picture.”Selfish enough to let the world end.”

* * *

**0718: He said, She said**

_Sasuke-kun._  
  
Sakura’s palms felt heavy against his chest, before she slumped to him, and breathed her last words.

_Mata kondo na.  
_

* * *

**0719: Mnemonic**  
  
A set of letters defined her - a doctor, a soldier, a founder, a legend - but what she preferred the most is the simplest of her: wife and mother.

* * *

**0720: Sacrifice**  
  
It was worth it; Everything - those wars, pain, and hardships - was worth it, as he witnesses the first awakening of his grandson in his arms. 

* * *

**0721: Anonymous**  
  
An Uchiha Secret: Sasuke wrote essential travel guides, using a pen name, to support his family through royalties.

* * *

**0722: Prince(ss) and the Pauper**  
  
The medical trainees were surprised when the old man Uchiha darkened their skill laboratory, with a thick stapled record sheet

“I’ll take over Haruno-sensei’s class for today’s exams. Let’s begin.”

* * *

**0723: Bonnie and Clyde**  
  
To pass the idle time in between his gardening and chores, Sasuke read those criminal romance novels that Sakura liked to keep beneath their bed.

* * *

**0724: Errands**  
  
It was surprising to say the least, that he felt the first creak of his knees when he picked up his tomatoes.

* * *

**0725: Do you believe in magic?**  
  
She held his gnarled hands, thinking of how everything worked out against all odds and got her fairytale ending in the end.

* * *

**0726: Us against the world**  
  
“If you want advice on how to stop the apocalypse, ask the Sixth.” Sasuke grumbled at the new faces, knowing that he had enough adventures to last a lifetime.

* * *

**0727: Final Fantasy**  
  
Sasuke can only smirk, as his grandchildren crowed in disbelief at how he’d accomplished his impossible speedruns, not knowing that even with his eye-hand coordination, this game was a piece of cake.

* * *

**0728: Road Trip**  
  
An old couple going for a drive to their daughter living in Fire Country’s capital, no matter how legendary they were, was going to be a disaster.

* * *

**0729: The depths below / thalassophobia**  
  
Despite being a living flame, Sasuke preferred to drown in the seas, lost in thought, the distance giving him time to ponder about her.

* * *

**0730: The defining decade**  
  
Sarada suddenly exclaims for the entire Hokage Tower (and the whole village) to hear with disdain, “What do you mean we can’t celebrate your Diamond Anniversary?”

* * *

**0731: Atlas**  
  
And as she caresses the base of his skull, feels her fingers burrow into his thinning hair, soothing the strain on his body, he feels that no sleep is better than by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> posted last november 19, 2017 [[LINK](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/167642009230/)]
> 
> title is based from this song [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cZx2ZUtKD8)].


End file.
